Antes de desaparecer
by Ange CG Watson
Summary: ¿En qué momento todo había terminado? Su futuro, su felicidad y su amor. Todo quedó atrás entre el fuerte sonido de la música, el alcohol y la poca iluminación del club. Todo terminó de la peor forma, por lo que ambos se niegan a evocar los recuerdos de tan desdichado acontecimiento. JJSeung / AU


¡Hola! Una vez más estoy por aquí con una nueva historia.

Bien, sé que debo varios fics y lo siento por si es que siguen alguno de ellos, pero honestamente no me he sentido con la motivación de seguirlos. Sólo diré: Posiblemente Un simple error lo actualice en diciembre, más o menos por la fecha en la que lo publiqué, lo digo por si alguien lo sigue.

Y pues, de regreso a la historia. Originalmente esto iba a ser un oneshot, pero sentí la necesidad de publicarlo porque llevo casi medio año reteniéndolo en mi carpeta de documentos y por más que lo intentaba no podía seguir escribiendo ya que en verdad sentí la presión de "Ya es momento de publicarlo". Así que lo dividí en tres partes, la segunda ya está casi lista y pronto comenzaré a trabajar en la tercera.

En verdad, me enamoré de la historia desde el inicio por lo que tengo la esperanza de que, mientras lean, noten el amor que puse en realizarla y espero que también sea de su agrado.

Y es todo. Nos leemos luego.

* * *

La luz caía sobre Seung como una lluvia de ácido contra sus ojos. Apenas había despertado y tan pronto como su mirada se centró en la ventanilla de la cocina frente a él, sintió como el malestar mañanero de una cruda terrible le perforaba la cabeza desde el interior del cráneo. Protegió su vista del cegador brillo con el dorso de su brazo mientras su otra mano exploraba con curiosidad e inocencia el terreno en donde se encontraba, topándose con un bulto duro, cristalino: botellas de cerveza.

Aún aturdido, se levantó; su cuerpo le rogaba por movimiento y él no se lo negaría. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la cocina, una zona de guerra hecha en menos de un par de horas seguramente.

Salió a ver el resto de las habitaciones encontrando nada más que su casa hecha un desastre. Había en la mesa del comedor algunas botellas de vinos y otros licores caros, varias vacías y algunas con menos de la mitad de su contenido. En el suelo se pintaba el vicioso camino que siguió su borrachera con la continua baja categórica de las adúlteras sustancias. El inició se marcaba con algunas bebidas muy comunes a pesar de ser costosas, yéndose así la ruta desde el comedor hasta su punto base y concluyendo ahí con un montón de cervezas baratas compradas seguramente en la tienda de auto servicios de una gasolinera.

Regresó a su punto de inicio, recargándose sobre el refrigerador, sentado y con la mirada perdida entre las uniones de los azulejos en el suelo.

Su mente traicionera lo colocó al borde del colapso, recordándole fragmentos lejanos unos de otro, seguro todos ellos trataban de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Fue entonces que su boca se torció en una mueca de dolor mientras sus ojos, rojos y con la ligera capa de delineador que obviamente Sala le había colocado, embarrada alrededor de sus párpados; derramaban lágrimas como esas últimas noches lo habían hecho.

Una serie de fotogramas pasaron en sus recuerdos, eran anormalmente claros, pero no estaban completos.

Hacía falta algo.

Un vaso roto, una pelea, una noche en el club nocturno más afamado entre muchos de sus conocidos y él bebiendo, sentado sobre las piernas de un hombre y siendo acompañado por muchos otros extraños cuyos rostros no eran más que figuras amorfas en sus recuerdo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, con su pálida piel del rostro teñida en rojo, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos irritados. Seguro la peor noche de su vida.

De su habitación salieron un chico y una chica vestidos con ropa de fiesta toda desalineada. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué hacían en su cuarto?

-¡Oh! Ahí estas Seung - dijo el chico, dedicándole una terrible mirada que emanaba perversión en cuanto notó su presencia-. Ya nos vamos, muchas gracias por lo de ayer, fue divertido-.

-Sí, gracias - el chico fue tomado de la mano por quien parecía ser su novia llamando su atención con cierta discreción e incomodidad-. Nos vemos cariño, eres un amor. - Continuó la chica, jalando al otro desconocido rápidamente hasta la salida, recelosa por la manera en la que su pareja miraba el precioso cuerpo del coreano.

Y fue ahí donde lo notó. La apasionada mirada del sujeto no era por mera coincidencia, sino que su propia imagen invitaba a todo pervertido descarado a fijar sus más eróticas ideas en él. ¿Por qué? Pues simple, sólo llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, más grande que su cuerpo, y unos delgados calzoncillos de color negro. Abrió la camisa en la zona del pecho y notó las marcas de besos en él. Abajo su ropa interior estaba manchada con una sustancia blanquecina que más allá de asombrarlo lo preocupó, eso no era una buena señal desde su punto de vista.

¿Eso era una marca?

Después de un rato, tomó entre sus delgados y níveos dedos una lata de esa maldita bebida que seguramente le había causado más de un problema esa noche, la destapó y bebió un poco.

Quería seguir con esas lagunas en su cabeza, que no le explicaran o le recordaran lo ocurrido, que esa bendita ignorancia no fuera tocada para que él siguiera viviendo esos efímeros momentos de dicha en donde la única culpa de todo era del alcohol.

Caminó hasta pararse frente a los blancos sillones de la sala, dejando caer su lata sobre la alfombra mientras en su rostro el poco color de su piel desaparecía y su boca se moldeaba en un gesto de horror y sorpresa, casi fantasmal, al ver el cuerpo desnudo que descansaba sobre ese mueble.

* * *

Lo siento si esto fue realmente corto, pero creo que se compensará con la segunda parte.


End file.
